eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1541 (4 December 1997)
Synopsis Pauline asks Kathy if she's going to write a letter to the council about the hostel, and Kathy sticks up for Alex, but agrees to write anyway. Mary is frustrated at living with Pauline, and moans to Kathy that it is like living in a convent, and it was better being at school. Kathy says bitchily she should go back to school then. Mary sulks when Pauline asks her to help in the launderette, and Pauline says she can't afford to keep her without any money, and Mary will have to pay her way, and helping out the family is the only job she has. Mary sulks. Frank tells Ricky he should have a funeral for the abortion, as it's his last day staying with them and he offers to help with the expenses. Then he asks Ricky why Roy is working on the car lot, and Ricky explains that they had a financial disaster. Frank looks thoughtful and suddenly decides that he will stay around for a few more days after all, as he ought to be at the funeral. As he's going out, Michael comes over to ask Bianca when she will be back at work, as she's been off "sick" for rather a long time. Frank tells him that she's not really ill at all, she's just lost the baby and doesn't feel like working. Michael seems to accept this and says sorry. Bianca visits Alex later that day, and he gives her a sermon about suffering being good for her. She moans about people suffering who don't deserve it. She goes home and decides to visit her mother for the weekend, and tells Ricky, who is hugely relieved that she won't be sulking at home. Frank sees Pat and digs for information about the business, and gets a frosty reception. He then goes to see Roy to gloat and offer to "help him out". He gets an even more frosty reception, and Roy also assumes Pat had something to do with asking Frank to offer him help, so Roy's very irritated. He berates Pat, who says she knew nothing about it, and says why not accept help. Roy says he will get his business back on its feet if it kills him, and Pat says it probably will, at this rate. Frank gets a similarly unpleasant reception at the Vic, where Grant and Phil ignore him as he walks up to the bar and comment that there seems to be a bad smell in the place. Frank says he wants to bury the hatchet, and can he buy Phil a whisky. Grant says you have been away a long time, and Phil says he'll have an OJ, and Grant says he will too. Mary is working in the café when Ian comes in and moans to Kathy about how difficult it is finding a nanny, and he's still interviewing. She asks Kathy if she could go for the job, and Ian arranges an interview. Mark and Pauline gossip about Conor being a filthy slob, and Pauline says "Like father, like daughter.." Pauline goes home to find Conor asleep on the sofa and filthy crockery in the kitchen where he's helped himself, and she's furious. He jumps up and tells her he's finished the decorating, and when she sees it, she is pleasantly surprised and takes him to the Vic to buy him a drink and tell everyone what a brilliant job he did. Cindy turns up to see her kids, and Lucy won't talk to her at all, and runs away to Ian. She leaves in tears, and phones someone from the taxi for consolation. Alex turns on the Christmas tree lights in the square and the ceremony is boycotted by everyone who disapproves of the criminals' hostel he's supporting, except Bianca, who goes out and stands around moodily refusing to sing the carols, despite Alex taking hold of her hand comfortingly. Meanwhile across the square everyone else is supporting Ian doing an interview with the press about his stance against the offenders' hostel. Credits Main cast *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Kathy Mitchell - Gillian Taylforth *Mary Flaherty - Melanie Clark Pullen *Frank Butcher - Mike Reid *Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen *Michael Rose - Russell Floyd *Bianca Butcher - Patsy Palmer *Alex Healy - Richard Driscoll *Pat Evans - Pam St. Clement *Roy Evans - Tony Caunter *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Mark Fowler - Todd Carty *Conor Flaherty - Seán Gleeson *Cindy Beale - Michelle Collins *Lucy Beale - Casey Anne Rothery Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes